


Lazy Late Nights

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [68]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: LazyTheir jobs were very demanding, so sometimes fancy dates turn into lazy late nights.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash February





	Lazy Late Nights

Lyzzy || Shadowhunters || Lyzzy || Lazy Late Nights || Lyzzy || Shadowhunters || Lyzzy

Title: Lazy Late Nights – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff, domestic fluff

Main Pairing: Lydia/Izzy

Shadowhunters Characters: Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Prompt: Lazy

Their jobs were very demanding, so sometimes fancy dates turn into lazy late nights.

**Lazy Late Nights**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Isabelle looked so gorgeous in the dark-green satin cocktail dress. Her hair, in tight curls, fell over her shoulders as she laid curled together on their bed, snoring softly. Her makeup was a bit smeared, most likely from mushing her face into the pillow. Lydia smiled softly as she approached her wife and carefully removed the high heels at least, putting them in front of the bed. Isabelle hummed at it in her sleep and pulled her legs up more. Sighing, Lydia sat down on the edge of the bed.

Both their jobs were demanding. Lydia, after having recovered in Idris had also returned to her job there as a consul. Even though she had been dying to return to New York – return to Isabelle, help during the war. Now that the war was over, Isabelle Lightwood was the new head of the New York Institute, together with her parabatai Clary Fairchild. Alec had left New York to live in Idris, accepting the offered consul position (mostly so he could be closer to his parabatai, who was in Idris for his own mental recovery). Naturally, that kept both Lydia and Isabelle _very_ busy.

Isabelle was still getting used to her new position, to the responsibility, to working in this capacity with Clary and to working _without_ Jace and Alec. Lydia had a lot to clean up in Idris, the Inquisitor was still out of commission after the Owl had attacked her, so many institutes were short on Shadowhunters after the war and it fell to the Clave to figure out solutions.

Still, their marriage should not come short. They had gotten married when the war had ended, a large celebration of both the victory and their shared love. And then work pulled them apart. They tried to make as much time for each other as possible – but at least they had experience with long-distance, having been dating for many months, even during the time Lydia had been back in Idris. So this, this was fine. Not getting to see each other for days ( _never_ more than a week), barely finding time for dates. It wasn't new and they knew that their love could outlast that.

Tonight, they had planned to go on a date. Isabelle had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant and Lydia had been supposed to be here about an hour ago – but things had gotten in the way and she was running late. By the time she entered their bedroom to pick up Isabelle, Izzy was curled together in the bed, deep asleep. Which only spoke to how exhausting her day must have been too.

"That much for our fancy date", sighed Lydia to herself as she took her own shoes off.

Yawning, she laid down behind Isabelle and wrapped her arms around Isabelle. Slowly, the head of the institute stirred, eyelashes fluttering as she turned sleepily to look at Lydia.

"He—ey", whispered Isabelle, nuzzling into Lydia. "...Nap for date...?"

Lydia hummed amused, closing her eyes. Tonight was going to be a lazy date. And that was _good_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> As much fun as writing DC for Femslash February is, I figured I should also use it to write for my favorite Shadowhunters wlw ships too, because I've never done anything centric for them!


End file.
